This invention relates to signal combiners that are used to combine two signals while providing isolation to the signal sources.
The prior art method of combining two signals from two separate signal sources usually resulted in distortion due to lack of sufficient isolation between the signal sources even when state of the art hybrid junctions were used to implement the combining function.